Yes, I'm Pedophile
by Rokugatsu SasuNaru
Summary: Naruto diusir dari apartemen karena Kyuubi ingin pacaran dengan Itachi diminggu pagi yang cerah. jadilah Naruto kabur keapartemen milik Sasuke. Nyappy b'day sasuke :*


**Yes, I'm Pedophile  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Author: Roku  
Pair: always SasuNaru  
Genre: Romance, sedikit humor gaje  
Rated: ? (silahkan tentukan sendiri #plak)  
Warning: Sho_ai, Yaoi, gaje, EYD abal, aneh, g nyambung, g suka tapi pngen baca? Resiko ditanggung reader #plakk**

**Nb: Sasuke = sekitar 30_an (Sasuke'a bnyak amat? 30thn_an mksdnya)**

** Naruto = sekitar 17thn_an**

Mari kita mulai!

TING TONG TING TONG

Bel berbunyi aku berbaris, satu persatu duduk dibangku #plak

TING TONG TING TONG

Hening

Hening

Hen- TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

Seorang pemuda dengan ababilnya menekan-nekan bel pintu karena tak kunjung direspon oleh sang pemilik apartemen

"Ck, berisik Dobe. Tidak bisa bersabar sedikit?" seorang laki-laki berkulit putih keluar, terlihat dari penampilan laki-laki tersebut bahwa ia baru bangun tidur

"kalau aku tidak menekan bel seperti tadi, kapan kau akan buka pintunya T-E-M-E?" balas pemuda yang disebut Dobe. Namikaze Naruto putra bungsu pemilik Namikaze Group, tinggal dilantai 7 Konoha Grand Apartemen bersama sang kakak. Umur 17 tahun, dengan rambut pirang cerah, bermata biru, berkulit tan, jangan lupakan tiga garis dipipi gembulnya.

"memang mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke malas. Uchiha Sasuke direktur Otto Corp yang merupakan anak perusahaan dari Uchiha Corp, tinggal dilantai 8 Konoha Grand Apartemen. Umur 31 tahun, wajah tampan dengan kulit putih susu, rambut hitam bergaya emo, matanya sekelam batu Onix yang membuat siapapun terperangkap dalam tatapannya.

"Tachi_nii datang ke apartemen, jadi aku diusir oleh Kyuu_nii" jelas Naruto dengan menggembungkan pipinya

"Hn, lalu?"  
"aku kabur kesini, yey!" ujar Naruto langsung nyelonong(bahasa apa sih?) masuk ke Apartemen milik Sasuke  
"Ck, Usuratonkachi" Sasuke menutup pintu dan menguncinya "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau, tapi kau tahu syaratnya kan?" lanjut Sasuke

"Iya, tidak boleh berantakan" Jawab Naruto memperlihatkan senyum 5 jarinya  
"Hn, aku mau mandi. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Sasuke lengkap dengan seringgaiannya, wajah Naruto memerah  
"Aku sudah mandi, dasar mesum!" Naruto langsung mendorong Sasuke ke depan pintu kamar mandi

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Naruto melangkah kesal kearah sofa "si Teme itu, aku kan sudah mandi sudah wangi bla bla bla" Naruto menggurutu, mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat dirinya makin terlihat imut. Naruto duduk disofa sambil nonton TV menunggu Sasuke selesai mandi.

GRAAK

Sasuke sudah selesai dengan ritual mandinya, rambutnya yang biasa melawan hukum gravitasi kini basah dan membuat Sasuke semakin err sexy. Tubuhnya topless hanya mengenakan celana kain berwarna hitam, perutnya mungkin tidak terbilang six pack namun terlihat sering terlatih, kulitnya yang putih tidak benar-benar dikeringkan hingga masih terlihat bulir-bulir air #nosebleend.

"Teme kau sudah-" kalimat Naruto terpotong begitu melihat Sasuke yang begitu Sexy. Sasuke langsung mendudukan dirinya disamping Naruto. Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas, Sasuke menyeringgai.

"Hn?" goda Sasuke, sepertinya Sasuke menyadari wajah merahmu Naru. Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang, mendekatkan kepalanya keceruk leher bening Naruto mencoba menyesapi aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Ma-mau apa kau Teme?" tanya Naruto yang mulai panic dengan perbuatan Sasuke  
"Hn? Memastikan apa kau benar-benar sudah mandi atau belum" Sasuke masih betah menyesapi aroma khas Narutodan mulai menjilat leher bening itu.

"GYAAAA!" Teriak Naruto dan

Brruugg

Sasuke jatuh dari sofa

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus kepalanya  
"Harusnya aku yang bertanya Teme, apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil memegangi lehernya yang tadi dijilat oleh Sasuke

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang sepasang kekasih lakukan ketika sedang berduaan" jelas Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah, Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya jatuh dan kembali duduk disamping Naruto. Kekasih? Ya, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih. Hubungan sesama jenis di Konoha juga sudah dilegalkan.

"kau bisa baca situasi tidak sih?" Naruto masih kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang selalu mesum terhadapnya  
"Aku membaca situasi kok, dan yang tadi sudah cukup mendukung" jelas Sasuke dengan entengnya, Naruto sedikit memberi jarak dari tempat Sasuke duduk  
"Dasar om pedopil" Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya dan membalikan badannya memunggungi Sasuke

Sasuke mendekat dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang-… lagi, namun pelukan Sasuke begitu terasa begitu lembut "tapi kau mencintaiku kan?" tanya Sasuke  
Naruto blusing "I-iya aku mencintaimu. Kamu sih lahirnya duluan" Naruto menyaman diri dalam pelukan Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Sasuke

"kamu yang lahirnya terlambat Dobe" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi menghadap Sasuke "Apakah itu masalah?" tanya Naruto dengan teary eyesnya #kyaaaaa

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Naruto, menghirup wangi citrus di helaian pirang Naruto "Tentu saja tidak, yang paling penting kita bisa terus bersama"

Naruto tersenyum dan makin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Sasuke yang begitu nyaman

Selama 10 menit mereka dalam posisi berpelukan tanpa sepatah katapun

"Naru?" Sasuke mulai membuka pembicaraan  
"Hn?" Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang Sasuke  
"Bolehkah?" ujar Sasuke sambil mengeliminasi jarak diantara wajah mereka, Naruto mengerti maksud Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan menutup mata menandakan bahwa ia setuju.

Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka dan mengecup bibir Naruto perlahan. Awal Sasuke hanya mengecup bibir Naruto perlahan, namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu Sasuke mulai melumat bibir lembut Naruto. Menghisapnya perlahan, bergantian antara bibir atas dan bawah. Naruto membalas ciuman Sasuke, memiringkan kepalanya mencari posisi yang nyaman. Sasuke mulai berani menjilat bibir Naruto meminta ijin untuk masuk ke rongga hangat milik Naruto, Naruto mengerti maksud dari Sasuke dan langsung membuka bibirnya mempersilahkan lidah Sasuke masuk.

Dengan senang hati Sasuke langsung melesatkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut hangat Naruto, mengabsen deretan gigi putih Naruto, menyusuri bagian dalam dari rongga hangat itu, menggelitik langit-langit mulut Naruto. Naruto mendesah tertahan diantara ciuman ganasnya dengan Sasuke, dan Sasuke mulai mengajak lidah Naruto untuk bertarung. Membuktikan siapa yang menguasai dalam permainan ciuman ganas itu, perlahan-lahan saliva mulai mengalir dari sela bibir Naruto. Hasil dari pertarungan lidah dimenangkan oleh Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa mendesah tertahan merasakan nafasnya mulai sesak dan mulai memukul dada Sasuke ingin menyudahi ciuman yang begitu gairahkan tersebut.

"Hah hah hah" Naruto mengambil nafas begitu rakus, Sasuke tersenyum dan menghapus saliva di dagu Naruto

"mau dilanjutkan Naru-koi?" bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Naruto

"A-apaaaa!" teriak Naruto dengan ababilnya

Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan panasnya, Naruto yang awalnya menolak kini hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara yang tak patut didengar oleh anak dibawah umur (if you know what I mean). Kemenangan untuk Sasuke Ha… Ha… Ha… #plakk

_dikasur milik Sasuke_

"Huh, dasar kau ini Teme Pedophile" gerutu Naruto  
"Yes, I'm Pedophile" Sasuke mengiyakan kata-kata Naruto  
"Jadi benar selama ini kau Pedophile?" Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya memasang poker face andalannya  
"Lalu?"  
"Selama ini sudah berapa remaja yang kau sentuh Teme?!" teriak Naruto kesal  
"Dobe"  
"Tem-"

Cup  
ucapan Naruto terhenti begitu Sasuke memberikan ciuman singkat dibibir Naruto

"Yes I'm Pedophile, but it just for you"

FIN


End file.
